


Gon and Killua's Crazy Modern Fantasy Adventure

by KurapikasScarletEyes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka gets the love she DESERVES, Fluff, Gon is very kind, Killua Needs a Hug, Kite is best, Kite's not dead, Kurapika and Leorio are bffs, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, SO DOES NANIKA, Some Leopika Comments, We stan Nanika, no cap, very cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikasScarletEyes/pseuds/KurapikasScarletEyes
Summary: In a world of modernity and fantasy, Gon meets Killua and their lives change forever.
Kudos: 5





	1. The Silver Haired Boy X and X the Dark Haired Girl

Gon lived in a world of wonder. It was all so modern, cell phones held in almost everyone’s hands, TV’s playing the most recent baseball playoffs, people buying gaming setups so they could stream or just play for fun. Yet, at the same time it was so mystical, like a fantasy. In the woods Gon would meet magical beasts of all kinds and would regularly visit his Foxbear friend, Kon. His close friends even were involved in this craziness, Leorio having to learn how to mix modern medicine with magic plants in med school, and Kurapika of the Kurta Clan, his eyes turning scarlet when he felt intense emotion.

Where Gon lived, everything was mixed up. His neighbors to the right kept to the olden ways, using Nen and growing things, inviting magical creatures into and around their home. The neighbors to the left embraced modernity, adding it to their house design and way of life, saying magic and Nen just wasn’t their thing. Gon and his Aunt Mito seemed to live in the middle. Gon was trying to find ways to learn Nen and hunted, fished, explored, and so much more. Even then, he also owned a phone and had a TV. They embraced both sides of this fantastical world.

All day today, Gon was very excited for Kite, a friend, to return. Kite always showed images and research of the magical beasts he worked with or encountered, and from what Gon had heard, the ones he had studied were amazing, incredible, the most interesting he had ever heard of. So of course Gon wanted to see an image of one and learn everything about it.

Mito had to make sure he didn’t explode with excitement. Of course, Gon was also excited to see Kite himself again, even if he visited a lot in between work trips. Because Kite was so kind, smart, caring, and interesting. Also because he told Gon amazing stories about his father, Ging, who had left him with Mito to continue whatever he was doing.

The stories told by the long haired man never ceased to leave Gon in awe, even ones he had heard before. That’s just how cool and interesting his father was! Oh how Gon wanted to meet him so badly, but he could only do so when he was eighteen. Aunt Mito’s rules.

So obviously, Gon was surprised when he raced to the door which someone had banged on, not to see Kite, but rather to see a kid about his age with messy white hair clutching the hand of a little girl with dark hair. It was raining and the boy was dripping wet, his drenched hair falling into his blue eyes. The girl however was dry, wearing a rain jacket and holding a mini one person umbrella over her head.

The boy seemed to beg with his eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe Gon would let him in. The girl beside him seemed to have mixed emotions, confusion and hurt danced in her own blue eyes. Their clothes were dirty and from what Gon could pick up, they were both in desperate need of a bath. It seemed they had both been on the run from something…. for a while.

So of course Gon let them in without a second thought. Yeah, maybe that was a little dumb, but they were kids, cold and weary looking kids. No words were spoken and the white haired boy simply nodded in thanks to Gon. The little girl seemed to cling to the boy’s arm as they entered, her eyes darting everywhere, seemingly astonished by every simple thing. The tick of the clock, the beep of the microwave, the loud hum of the heater warming the living room.

“Aunt Mito!” Gon called as he stuck his head into the kitchen, watching Mito cook up dinner.

She wiped a little sweat from her forehead, her orange hair sticking to her head. “Gon? What’s the problem?”

“Some kids were outside so I let them in. They look like they need help, maybe you could help?” Gon said, digging his fingernails into the wooden doorframe.

Aunt Mito set what she was cooking to low and followed Gon to the hall leading to the front door. The two children still stood there, shivering, the boy dripping water all over the fine carpet under his feet. The girl had wandered some ways away from the boy, but when Mito had entered the room, had ran straight back to the boy, clinging to his arm once more.

Mito’s face went from stressed to sympathetic. She took the girl’s hand and informed Gon she would help her bathe. She ordered that Gon helped dry the boy before he got his own bath. The little girl hesitated before trailing after Mito to the bathroom, the green of her dress matching perfectly with the carpets as she drifted across the floors.

Now it was just Gon and the white haired boy. He rushed to the laundry room and took a warm towel from the dryer, it smelled nice and seemed like it could dry the boy in no time. After thinking for a minute, Gon also grabbed a blanket to war the boy and returned to the front door. He handed the towel to the boy and told him to dry himself off. The boy did so gratefully, smiling like this had been the first time he had been cared for in a long time -- which was probably true.

After the boy was mostly dry, Gon directed him to the couch and handed him the blanket, all of this happening with no speaking, the only communication through smiles and eyes. Gon sat on a recliner across the room, gazing out at the rain splattering against the window, listening to Aunt Mito talk to the little girl from across the house. He heard shuffling, a deep breath and as Gon turned to look at the boy on the couch, the boy began to speak.

“You’re too kind,” He said, grasping the soft blanket in his hands, “You have no clue who we are, and you still helped us. What a kind and incredibly idiotic move.”

“Hey!” Gon exclaimed, “I’m just being nice! Don’t call me an idiot.”

The boy smirked, “But you are.”

Gon threw the pillow beside him at the boy and the boy caught it perfectly. He then put it behind him and leaned back on it, laughing mischievously. With a huff, Gon threw more only for the boy to catch them with no problem every time. This kid was good.

“How old are you?” The boy finally asked.

“Twelve,” Gon said, “What about you?”

“I’m twelve too,” The boy responded, tossing the pillows back over to Gon.

Suddenly, it became a pillow fight between the boys, both of them laughing and making fun of the other. Feathers flew everywhere and Gon even began throwing  _ blankets _ . The boy counterattacked with his wet towel, making Gon laugh even harder. Mito entered the room and smiled, watching the boys’ antics.

“It looks like you guys are having fun, but do remember you’ll have to clean this all up.” She said.

“Awww…” Gon said, eyeing all the feathers on the floor.

“Ah dammit.” The boy said, his face falling.

Mito immediately covered the little girl’s ears, “Hey, no swearing in front of your little sister.”

Oh, so that’s who she was.

“Aw, she’s heard worse, a lot worse.” The boy said, “That’s what happens when you’re raised up in a family of-.” But he cut himself off and he patted the area next to him on the couch for his sister to sit there.

_ That  _ caught both Mito and Gon’s attention. They were already worried about the fact that two children, two dirty and drenched children had appeared at their door, but at the first mention of their family, the concern grew.

Mito then ordered the grumbling white haired boy to take a shower -- she was right, he smelled. Afterwards, Mito served dinner, to which more concern filled Gon and Mito. The boy checked both his meal and his sister’s meal before they ate, so calmly too. What did they expect? Poison?

Gon went to wash the dishes after dinner, cleaning plates, cups and dining utensils. The boy appeared beside him and studied the knives in the sink, like he was trying to pick out the sharpest ones. Then he  _ did  _ choose the sharpest one and began to clean it.

“For your safety.” He had said to Gon.

Yep, something was off about the boy and his sister and something was wrong with their family. It was too late to discuss though, so Gon and Mito invited the boy and his sister to their nightly TV time before bed. The girl was entranced by the TV, like she had never seen one before, and the boy watched, though a little bored.

Soon, the day was over and Gon was sent to bed. The boy and his sister were allowed to stay in the guest room across the hallway and as Gon was about to fall asleep, he heard only one sentence from the other room.

“Alluka, we’re free.”


	2. Friends X Video Games X and Kite

The next morning, Gon awoke to the bright sun shining through the window, burning his morning eyes. He rubbed them and stood, stretched, then changed out of his pajamas into his favorite outfit -- his green jacket, his tank top, and his green shorts. Then he walked out of his room, yawning loudly, passing the guest room. As he went to the bathroom, the little girl poked her head out the door of the other room and whispered something he couldn’t hear.

“Hm?” Gon asked, turning towards the girl.

She dug her nails into the doorframe and bit her lip, “Big Brother had a bad dream and broke your clock.”

The boy stuck his head out behind the girl and stepped beside her, an apologetic look on his face. Sweat stained his clothes and dripped down his face and neck. In his hands he held the broken clock, the hands sticking straight up. Gon couldn’t even find a way to explain how the rest of the clock looked. All that could be said was that it would never work again.

“Sorry.” The boy mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Gon smiled, and took the pile of metal out of the boy’s hands. Gon reassured him that he didn’t need to apologize and that it wasn’t his fault. As Gon did however, he finally noticed how unhealthily pale the boy was, like he hadn’t seen the light of day in years. Same went for the girl, and the boy seemed so skinny for his age. That, along with his cautious actions and the nightmare, concerned Gon more for him.

Still, he carried it into the kitchen as he saw Mito cooking breakfast. He hated having to interrupt her like this, but he would just tell her about the accident. The bacon sizzled on the pan and the smell brought joy to Gon. He stood there, letting the aroma engulf him until Mito turned and gasped. She ran over and stared at the clock in Gon’s hands, confused and still holding a spatula.

“What happened?” She asked.

Gon shifted his feet, and accidentally stepped on pieces of the clock falling onto the floor and he winced, “The boy had a nightmare and broke the clock.”

“Oh my.” Mito said and pointed towards the trash can.

Gon tossed away the broken pieces into the trash bag, watching tiny bits fall and reflect light. As he did, he wondered what the nightmare could have been about. Was it a normal one or was it based off of something that had actually happened. Gon had had many nightmares, the worst ones, the ones that broke things, were the ones about real events.

Mito called Gon over to help her cook and he did so, grabbing more bacon to place in the pan. Mito explained that Kite was coming later in the day and would be there for lunch. Gon smiled and pulled out another pan and grabbed some eggs as well. He placed the pan on the stove and started cooking the eggs, humming a song while doing so. Eventually their guests came in, dressed for the day. The girl wore one of Mito’s dresses and the boy wore Gon’s t-shirt and shorts, both too big for him. A belt had to be worn to keep the shorts from falling down.

The girl sat down at the table and played with a fork, eyeing it as light reflected off of it. The boy sat beside her, yawning and tugging at the large shirt. A few minutes later, Gon placed bacon and eggs in front of them and their eyes seemed to shimmer.

Gon smiled, “I saw you yesterday, there is no need to check the food, it’s completely safe to eat.”

The boy’s eyes widened into fear and then he looked at his food, grabbed his fork, and picked at his eggs. The girl gobbled up her meal, no hesitation. Clearly the boy was cautious and also most of his sister’s impulse control.

Gon grabbed his own plate and sat down across the two. Mito sat down next to him, taking a sip of her coffee. The boy finally took a bite, though hesitantly. Just watching him eat without checking to see if anything was in it worried Gon and Mito both. This boy has suffered, no doubt about it, and he needed to talk to someone. Of course, Mito and Gon wouldn’t nag him about it quite just yet.

“So,” Gon said, startling the boy, “What’s your name?”

The boy was warming up to them now and took a long swig from his orange juice then said, “My name is Killua.”

“And my name is Alluka!” The little girl added.

Mito smiled, “Well Killua, Alluka, we are happy to have you staying with us.”

Killua’s eyes sparkled, like what Mito had said was the nicest thing that had ever been said to him, “No, we’re grateful for you. You were kind enough to invite us into your home.”

Alluka laughed and asked for more bacon. Killua started talking to Gon, about their interests. Gon said he liked fishing and exploring the woods, Killua said he enjoyed skateboarding and playing video games. Soon enough they were discussing video games they liked and songs they loved. Alluka then tapped Killua’s shoulder, and told him to hug her. At first Gon assumed that Killua would say that what she did was rude but then he just pulled her into a hug, smiling. Alluka squeezed her eyes shut, grinning as well.

Killua then went back to talking to Gon and they resumed their very important conversation -- did pineapples belong on pizza or not. Mito stood to get more coffee when Alluka ordered Killua again, asking for some more apple juice. Mito offered to get it for her and Alluka shook her head, asking for Killua to do it.

“Just let me, it’s best for all of us.” He said and stood, going over to the fridge, Alluka’s cup in hand.

“She’s kind of demanding…” Mito said, watching Killua pour the juice into the glass.

Killua smiled and it was kind of creepy, tying Gon’s guts into knots. “They aren’t exactly her demands.”

He handed the cup to Alluka and she happily sipped the drink, a happy look on her face. Killua smiled fondly at his sister and continued his conversation with Gon. Soon enough the topic of parents came up.

Gon laughed awkwardly, “Yeah my dad left when I was really young. His name is Ging. I know nothing about my mom though.”

“Damn, that sucks.” Killua said.

“Language!” Called Mito from across the room.

Killua rested his head in his hand, staring at his empty plate, “My parents are the worst, they keep trying to get me into the family business. My mom wants me to be the perfect heir, and she cries when I refuse! My dad doesn’t stop her either!”

“Yikes.” Gon said, “What’s the job of your family?”

Alluka looked at Killua and at that same moment a smirk appeared on his lips, his eyes going dark, “Assassination. I’m in the business of murder.”

Gon’s eyes widened and then Alluka asked Killua for a third, final thing, “Killua, kiss me on the cheek.”

And he did.

Alluka’s face disappeared and in place was one with black eyes and mouth. Her nose had disappeared and what she was now was something magical.

But none of this really scared Gon. Mito on the other hand was terrified.

“Wow! Your sister is so cool!” Gon exclaimed and Killua froze.

He then poked at Gon’s head, glaring angrily at Gon, “I JUST TOLD YOU I KILL PEOPLE AND NANIKA JUST APPEARED, WHAT ARE YOU, AN IDIOT!?”

“But you seem so nice,” Gon said, “Besides, when you talked about the business, you didn’t seem too keen on wanting to do it.”

You could almost see the vein pop out of Killua’s forehead, “He’s an imbecile.” He whispered to himself.

“Oh, is Nanika the name of the black eyed girl?” Gon asked.

“You’re perceptive.” Killua muttered.

Mito inched closer, slightly nervous, “An assassin, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Killua said, waving his hand through the air, “But I hate it. I don’t want to kill people.”

Gon grinned, “That means I can trust you!”

Killua smacked him over the head, “MORON!”

But Mito smiled too, “Killua, you seem like an honest boy, and knowing more about you is helpful. Thank you for telling us more about you.”

“They're all insane.” Killua whispered before turning his attention to Nanika, who was tugging at his shirt sleeve.

“Killua…” Nanika said.

Killua’s face calmed and he smiled at his little sister, “Nanika, could you kiss me on the cheek back?”

“‘Kay.” Nanika responded and kissed him on the cheek, but when she turned to face the rest of them again, it was Alluka.

“That’s so cool!” Gon exclaimed and Alluka laughed.

“I know right! Nanika is so cool!” She said.

Killua watched them get along so easily and his nerves calmed. He had been accepted despite his past. Gon grabbed some more bacon and then held out his juice, calling for a cheers. Killua, Alluka, and Mito joined in.

“To friends!” Gon exclaimed.

The rest repeated his statement, drank their drinks, and laughed.

  
  


Gon was bouncing all day long in excitement while he and Killua played video games that he lost every round they played together. Finally, the white-haired boy asked why Gon was so energetic and happy and Gon basically info dumped on his new friend.

“Kite is coming over today! He is so cool! His job is…” And then Gon told Killua everything while the young assassin listened intently.

“He sounds like a cool guy.” Killua said.

“He is!” Gon exclaimed joyfully.

Killua pressed a few more buttons and then threw his hands into the air in triumph, “YEAH! I won again!”

“Awww!” Gon leaned back, clearly not happy.

“Maybe try focusing,” Killua said sarcastically.

Gon tossed his controller back onto the couch, “I’m trying but I’m just so excited for Kite to get here!”

Killua placed the controller next to him, “I kinda want to meet him.”

“You’ll really like him!” Gon smiled.

Then they awkwardly sat in silence, staring at the waiting screen on the TV. Gon inched closer to Killua and touched him with the palm of his hand, “Tag!”

And with that, the boys were racing through the rooms and halls. It was crazy, Gon racing around using his superhuman-like speed to get away from the silver-haired boy literally jumping off walls. The boys were a blur of green and white and when they passed Mito, she called for them to stop running in the house. Gon stopped and groaned a little, then Killua tapped him back and the two laughed.

Alluka appeared beside the boys, pulling her hair into the decorative beads she had worn the day before. She asked what they were doing and they invited her to play video games with them after their tag game had been interrupted.

So they sat together and played some games together. Surprisingly, Alluka was really good, even though she said she hadn’t played video games before. Killua kept crashing his car into Gon, but the way he smirked and giggled everytime he did, it was clear he was doing it on purpose to mess with Gon. Alluka was pretty good at driving, even though she occasionally accidentally crashed into Killua or Gon.

After at least half an hour, someone knocked on the door and Gon jumped up and ran over to it. Mito joined him and Gon opened the door, revealing a skinny, tall man with flowing white hair reaching to his knees,he wore some simple black and white clothes, a light blue hat topping off the look. It was Kite.

Gon ran up to him and hugged him, “Hi Kite!”

Mito smiled and greeted him, leading him to the living room to sit him on the couch. Kite’s eyes landed on Killua and Alluka, who were still playing the game. She shooed the two away, telling them to turn off the gaming console and sit down on the recliners. Killua sighed and began to stand before Kite placed his hand on Killua’s shoulder and told him he could continue playing.

“Kite,” Mito said, taking his suitcase from his slim fingers, “Are you sure you’re okay with them playing? We just want you to feel comfortable and we don’t want you to be distracted by them.”

Kite looked to the siblings, watching curiously, “It’s okay, they can play. It won’t affect me.”

Mito nodded and handed Gon Kite’s suitcase to him, telling him to bring it to the guest bedroom. But then, she froze, realizing the issue after Gon mentioned it.

“I’m sorry, but our guests are staying in the guest room.” She said, “We weren’t thinking and they needed to stay here. Mind staying on the couch?”

Kite, sat on it and patted the cushions, eyeing the pillows, “Yeah, it’s comfortable. I don’t care honestly, I’ve slept in worse areas.” He laughed.

Gon sat beside Kite, bouncing in excitement, ready to hear of his brand new discoveries. Killua continued to play video games with Alluka and Mito brought out a blanket, placing it over the back of the couch. Gon leaned closer as Kite pulled out his phone and the long haired man laughed.

“Someone’s nosy.” He said.

“I just wanna see the stuff from your new job!” Gon exclaimed.

Kite messed up his hair and pulled up his gallery, swiping through photos until he tapped one and blew it up for Gon to see. He turned his phone in the black-haired kid’s direction and Gon’s eyes widened in awe as he saw the incredible creature, hairy with red eyes, wings sprouting out of its back.

Killua walked over, looking at the image and invited Alluka over to see. Kite smiled, glad he could make everyone happy and curious. He showed them more photos and explained what he had done during his job, about how he studied their patterns and found ways to make sure they would go extinct since they were an endangered species.

Finally, Kite turned to Killua and Alluka and asked, “So what are your names?”

“I’m Killua. Killua Zoldyck,” Killua said, then pointed to his sister, “This is my sister Alluka.”

“Zoldyck huh?” Kite said.

“Yup!” Alluka exclaimed.

Mito and Gon finally understood more about Killua and Alluka, they were a part of the infamous Zoldyck family, a family of assassins.

Killua waved his hands around, “Don’t worry, we’re not gonna kill you or anything!”

Kite smiled, “I assumed you wouldn’t. You seem like a good kid.”

  
  


Later that day, at seven thirty, all the five collected into the living room and Mito turned on a movie for them to watch. Kite sat on the very left of the couch and Gon, Killua, and Alluka sat on the right side, Killua throwing popcorn at Gon and Alluka watching the movie excitedly. Mito sat on a recliner, in control of the remote.

That night, Gon headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed and bumped into Killua, who was staring in the mirror with his toothbrush in hand. His eyes looked full of hurt and unsureness of something. Gon grinned at the white-haired boy and grabbed his own toothbrush and toothpaste. Killua finally brushed his own teeth and then, their conversation went a little like this:

“Thank you for letting me stay here, even after I said I was a murderer.” Killua said.

Gon spat out his toothpaste and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, “No problem! Besides, you don’t want to kill, do you? That’s why you left home right?”

Killua nodded, pulling out the flosser pack and handing one to Gon, “You’re right. That’s why I left and brought Alluka with me.”

Gon took one, “Killua, promise me you’ll tell me more about your life. I’ll tell you more about mine!”

Killua looked upward in thought, then smiled at Gon, “Sure. You seem trustworthy.”

Gon then held out his hand, “Friends, right?”

Killua took Gon’s hand, his eyes sparkling, “Friends.”


	3. School X and X Strange Feelings

Gon pulled his backpack on, annoyed. Killua was about to take a bite of his cereal then asked what was wrong. Gon told him he was annoyed because school was that day. He slurped up his own cereal, then waved goodbye to Killua, Alluka, and Mito. He would have said bye to Kite, but the man had stayed up all night doing work and was currently sleeping on the couch.

Gon ran down the sidewalk, checking his watch. He was late from his usual meet-up with Kurapika and Leorio because he had to help his new friends. Eventually he reached the bus stop, where Leorio was clicking at his laptop and Kurapika was reading a book. Leorio was in his usual suit and small glasses while Kurapika was wearing a red hoodie and jeans, not his usual tabard and underclothes. Gon ran up and plopped down beside Kurapika on the bench and the two smiled at him.

“Sorry I’m late, we stayed up a little late watching a movie with Kite and we had some other guests staying with us and I had to help them.” Gon laughed nervously.

Leorio shrugged, “Doesn’t matter. It also appears the bus is gonna be late, maybe you two should head to school. My lecture starts at nine thirty anyways.”

Kurapika snapped his book shut and pointed his index finger at Leorio, “Sorry, but if I remember correctly, we promised to go to school  _ together _ .”

Gon nodded, “So we’re not leaving you behind.”

“Damn…” Leorio closed his computer, “You guys are so stubborn.”

“You didn’t know this?” Kurapika laughed.

Gon pulled out his notebook and pencil, a grin spreading across his face, “We’ll always be stubborn Leorio! So what are we talking about today?”

Leorio sighed and stuffed his computer in his bag and then went on a rant about how hard med school was. Kurapika and Gon laughed, to which Leorio yelled at them to stop making fun of him. Kurapika said he was kind of exhausted since he had to work on highschool stuff along with some early college classes but that he was happy. Gon started talking about how he met Killua and Alluka, not mentioning the whole assassin thing. All of them then made jokes about school, laughing and giggling.

Kurapika leaned back, “Law school is gonna be hard but I can help others.”

Gon smiled, “And maybe you could even find your clan’s eyes!”

A smile grew on Kurapika lips, “Yeah, maybe. However, finding the eyes aren’t my focus. I know if I tried to look for them, I’ll just be sad. That’s why I want to help others.”

“Smarty.” Leorio laughed, “You’re probably the reason all of us are still alive.”

They all laughed and eventually the bus pulled up to the stop. The trio climbed in and found a place to sit, Gon getting a window seat and Kurapika sitting down next to him. Leorio ended up having to sit behind them, which was good since he was so tall and could look at his friends as Gon and Kurapika poked their heads over the back of their seats. The ride was bumpy as per usual, however the normalcy of it still didn’t stop Kurapika from gasping as he was thrown against his young friend as the bus took a quick right, squishing Gon against the window.

Suddenly, an odd feeling crawled up Gon’s spine and his eyes landed on a figure standing against the side of a donut shop. Their face was hidden under a purple hoodie, but Gon could feel their eyes on him. He shivered. Or he could just be overthinking and overreacting. It was one of the things Aunt Mito and Kite got after him for the most.

Kurapika’s gray eyes scanned Gon as he sat up straight again, “Is something wrong?”

Gon stiffened, startled by Kurapika’s sudden question, “Er, no. Everything is alright.” He lied.

Kurapika and Leorio made that specific kind of eye contact, the one that let Gon know neither of them believed what he had said, but would not pester him about it now. His eyes then fell to the road, watching cars zoom by and greeting people as they stepped onto the bus. Kurapika had pulled out his book once again and the twelve year old could hear Leorio furiously clicking at his computer behind them.

If Gon were to be completely honest, he didn’t want to go to school that day. He wanted to stay at home and hang out with Kite. He wanted to learn more about his new friends and wanted to get closer to them. He would plop down on the couch and binge the entire Star Wars franchise with Mito, Kite, Killua, and Alluka if it meant he could spend time with them.

Unfortunately he had to go to school where he had to take what he liked to call “pre-pre algebra”.

Thank God Kurapika was in twelfth grade and could help Gon out, if his older friends hadn’t been there, he would probably not have the best math grades. He tapped Kurapika’s shoulder and asked if they could meet at the cafe on the square and Kurapika, as usual, asked if Leorio wanted to join. Leorio mumbled something about not being able to, completely wrapped up in his work.

Kurapika shrugged, “Your loss.”

Eventually the bus stopped at a stop near both the middle school and high school. Gon and Kurapika hopped off, waving to Leorio as they left. Leorio’s hand waved high in the air as the two separated ways on a land area that was nearly the same campus. Kurapika went right to the high school and Gon went left to the middle school.

  
  


That day was fairly normal, Gon drifting down the halls, lost in thought with his arms full of papers and notebooks until he found his classroom, usually three or four minutes late. Classes went by as usual, slow and dull and boring. Gon could never really keep still and kept getting in trouble for clicking his pen over and over as he read over the text for class in reading.

“Gon,” He had been scolded, “Your clicking is distracting students, please stop.”

Gon had gazed at his pen, the ink point would dry up if he didn’t close it. So with a final click and a wince, he opened his eyes to see the teacher back to grading papers and he was safe. He tossed the pen into his backpack and got back to reading.

A few classes later and lunch had arrived. He found where Kurapika sat, alone. Kurapika was usually a loner, but Gon had refused to let him sit in silence and eat by himself; that promise had been kept since the beginning of the year. Kurapika smiled, dropping his book which he seemed to take everywhere into his lap. His hand floated towards his milk carton as he struck up a conversation with Gon.

“So about earlier. You seemed all worked up and worried on the bus, was something wrong?” Kurapika asked.

Gon glared at his mashed potatoes, which he had been attacking and mixing around for no reason. He had almost forgotten it, but now that it was brought up there was no escaping the conversation.

“Yeah… something  _ was  _ wrong.”

Kurapika’s eyebrows shot up his forehead as he took a sip from his milk, “And what was the issue?”

Gon fidgeted uncomfortably with the sleeves of his t-shirt, remembering the sickening feeling. “It felt like someone was…. watching me.”

“Strange…” Whispered Kurapika.

Before Kurapika could ask anymore questions, Gon quickly changed the mood of the conversation and flipped it on the blond.

“So about you and Leorio, you’re always asking him to join you in things. Do you have a crush?”

Gon had never seen someone become so embarrassed that their face  _ and  _ their eyes turned red, but that was Kurapika for you. Kurapika’s scarlet gaze fell on his plate and he stuffed food into his face, muttering things about nonsense and Gon’s stupidity.

Finally, eyes still raging the beautiful crimson of his clan, Kurapika said, “Gon, I do not have a crush on Leorio. That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard come from your mouth, and that’s saying a lot.”

Gon burst into laughter and Kurapika’s eyes glowed even brighter and he looked away, his face already tomato red. Truly Gon had never intended to embarrass his friend, but maybe, just maybe he learned something new about Kurapika that day.

Soon, Kurapika’s eyes returned to normal and he glared at Gon, “Say that again and you lose your visit at the cafe privileges.”

“You’re not my mom.”

“You’re right, I’m not. I’m your only smart friend.”

The two threw stupid comments at each other throughout lunch, which made Gon happy he was able to pull the blond haired boy out of his shell. Afterwards, they separated to return to classes, plans for after school complete.

  
  


The after school plans would have to wait a bit.

Gon was an idiot. Why hadn’t talked more about the events of that morning.

Now he was face to face with the stalker, behind the school building, alone. The purple hoodie still hid his face, but long locks of jet black hair fell down, but that wasn’t enough for an explanation to the police. Gon reached into his pocket and fumbled with his pocketknife which promptly fell out of his fingers. Even with it, Gon knew if he tried to fight this person, he would die, no questions asked. It was just his gut telling him so.

A voice, one so bitter and yet soothing rung out from the person, “Don’t try, I could kill you in seconds.”

Sweat dripped down Gon’s temple and he gulped. This man was either here to mug him, kidnap him, or kill him, which Gon’s intuition told him would be very easy. The guy was powerful, lethal, despite the unhealthily skinny body he had.

Gon. Was. Doomed.

The man walked up and crouched to Gon’s level and swiftly clutched Gon’s arms, tight. It hurt, it hurt so badly. If the man were to squeeze any harder, Gon’s arms were sure to snap in two. The man looked up and Gon was able to make out his feature, blank black eyes and an empty face with no emotion, no remorse. Black hair waterfalled down and past the hood, falling to the ground from where he was now kneeled.

“When I come for Kil’, don’t try to fight back.” Was all the black haired man said.

“Kil’...?” Gon asked, to which the man squeezed his arms harder, making Gon gasp in pain.

He tilted his head a little to the side and fear seeped into every cell of Gon’s body, “You know exactly who I’m talking about.”

_ Killua. _

The man stood, letting go of Gon, to which Gon cradled both his arms. As the boy stumbled forward a little, ready to let loose a string of curse words that would disappoint Aunt Mito, the man was gone.

“Dammit…” Gon mumbled, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing Kurapika, “C’mon, answer, answer.”

Gon didn’t know why, but Kurapika seemed like the best person to call, he was sure if he were to call the police first, everything would go wrong. Eventually Kurapika picked up, complaining about how Gon was late when Gon cut him off to explain the situation.

“Hold on,” Kurapika said, “Let me call someone.”

  
  


In the end Gon was at the police station, explaining the features of his attacker. Mito paced outside and Kite and Kurapika tried to calm her down, telling her the police would take care of everything. Soon, Gon was released and Mito hugged him tight, concern lacing her voice and soft words filling Gon’s terrified mind with joy.

When they got home, police patrolled the house. That was the best they could do for now.

Gon didn’t now whether he should feel glad or worried. It was clear that man was ruthless and would do anything to get his hands on Killua.

But for that moment, Gon laid in bed, ready to forget the day he had had.


	4. Dark Pasts X and X Good Friends

Neither Gon nor Killua and Alluka were allowed to leave the house without supervision. Kite was staying at the house, skipping his next job to help out Mito since she needed to go to work and she had no one to watch the kids. Everyday, Gon would peek out the curtains and the window to see police patrolling the house. They said it was for his safety and that he shouldn’t worry, but each day more police appeared which just made Gon more fearful.

For the third day in the week, Gon walked into the kitchen, grabbed his breakfast, and went into his dark room to eat again. Mito and Kite had let him be, but it was clear the new guests were dissatisfied, as Killua followed Gon into his room and flicked the light switch on. His blue eyes bore into Gon, clearly done with his crap.

“What’s wrong?” He demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

Gon didn’t want to say, he knew it would probably make Killua think of where he came from. He knew not much of Killua’s past, but knew it was bad, so all Killua had to know was that they both had to stay home. The only people who knew about the man going after Killua were Gon and the police of course. Gon just wanted Killua and Alluka to feel safe, be away from their abusers.

“It’s nothing,” Gon fibbed, poking at his eggs, “It’s just a little weird, having officers outside the house. It kinda freaks me out.”

Killua sighed and sat down beside Gon, clutching his own plate and fork in his hands. The duo ate in silence, Gon siding closer to Killua, the pale boy’s skin surprisingly warm. There was central heating in the house, yes, but Gon just couldn’t seem to keep warm. Something about the police and the threat of a killer made his blood run cold.

Killua flinched a little, moving away from Gon’s touch, almost like someone’s skin against him was painful, but eventually calmed and scooched closer to Gon. The smell of the bacon wafted through the air, calming the two despite the fear of a stalker on their shoulders. Something about having Killua near made Gon happier and safer. Sure Killua had killed people but he was different now, he was Gon’s friend and a guest.

And that’s why Gon had to be honest, to protect Killua.

“The guy… he’s after you.” He said, staring at his feet hanging off the side of the bed.

Killua’s eyes widened then they softened, “It must’ve been scary huh? Didn’t wanna worry me?”

Gon nodded guiltily.

Killua placed his plate on the bedside table and leaned back, laying down on Gon’s mattress, “It’s cool. I’m not worried, go ahead and tell me what the guy looked like. Probably some guy who wants revenge or somethin’.”

“He had long black hair, large black eyes, and he was pale. He was tall and skinny. Weird guy, he radiated bad vibes.” Gon said, looking down at Killua.

Killua froze from trying to pull the blanket over him, sweat appearing on his forehead, like something terrifying had just happened. His fingers dug into the sheets and a string of curses escaped his lips, worrying Gon to his core. Had he said something wrong? Was Killua okay? What was  _ wrong _ ?

“Did he call me Kil’?”

“Hm?”

“JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!”

Gon nodded, the conversation replaying so horrifyingly vivid in his head. Even imagining the man’s face again was enough to make Gon want to hide under his covers like a little kid, like it would protect him from the dangers of the world.

Killua sat up, fear in his usually casual and sassy gaze. He hugged himself, clutching at the sleeves of his blue long sleeve shirt. Sweat continued to drip down his face and neck, the shaking becoming more intense.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Gon asked.

Killua made a huge show of shivering and then took a deep breath. His eyes fell on Gon and he attempted a nonchalant smile, “That would be my older brother, Illumi.”

Gon’s large brown eyes widened, that’s why he was so strong, “Is he… really that bad Killua? You look scared.”

Killua stared at the wall, fear gripping his heart, “Illumi is terrifying, he trained me and…” He trailed off.

Suddenly Gon gently grabbed Killua’s arms, staring into the boy’s deep sapphire eyes, “I’ll protect you Killua! Your brother won’t find you  _ or  _ hurt you ever again! You’re my friend, so I’ve gotta protect you.”

Killua’s face softened and his jaw unclenched -- then he threw himself into Gon’s arms, crying. This was the first time Gon had seen Killua vulnerable, like an actual child in need of comfort and love. So Gon held Killua in his arms, letting his new friend cry into his shoulder. Killua needed someone to lean on for once in his life and Gon was going to be that someone.

“Th-this is so embarrassing.” Killua mumbled, pulling away from Gon and wiping his wet eyes, “I-I can’t b-be so vulnerable.”

Gon leaned towards Killua, a smile spreading across his face, “It’s okay Killua, you can cry around me. I’m sure being an assassin was tough.”

So Killua fell into Gon’s arms once more, crying all his fear away. Gon sat there, rubbing the back of the white-haired killer in his embrace. No, Killua wasn’t a killer, he was a boy. A normal boy who needed a family, one who would care for him. Gon swore on his life that Killua was not going back with Illumi to whatever hell his old home must have been, Killua’s new home was going to be at the house, his new family being him, Mito, and Kite.

Killua pulled away one more time, “Thanks Gon…”

Gon smiled, “I’m here if you need to talk or need a hug,” He held his arms out, “Always!”

The boys finished their breakfast.

  
  
  


Gon stepped out of the house for the first time in the last five days. The sun was hidden by the clouds, the cold air biting through Gon’s thin, black jacket. He wasn’t supposed to leave the plot of land which his house was on without a guardian, which Mito had taken as ‘can’t leave the house without a guardian’, still Gon ran down the steps and looked down the sidewalk, left and right. What was Gon looking for? Kurapika and Leorio of course.

Why? Gon had asked them to come over. He wanted his friends to know more about the situation, especially the whole assassin might kill his entire family and take Killua thing. He would need his friends and their training -- Leorio had a gun and Kurapika took martial arts.

The spiky-haired boy’s face filled with joy as he recognized the blond haired boy and tall man. This time, Kurapika wore the traditional clothes of his clan and Leorio looked like an actual teenager for once, wearing a dark green hoodie and blue jeans. The duo looked kind of annoyed by the other, as per usual. Leorio had probably gotten mad at Kurapika for saying something, but of course Kurapika talked somewhat rudely, he was still picking up on Japanese.

Gon waved his friends over and he could almost see their spirits lift. They raced over to Gon and Leorio grabbed him and hugged him tightly, raising him up high in the air. Kurapika smiled and Kurapika wasn’t much of a smiler, the last conversation they had all had had been something insanely rare. When Leorio finally sat Gon down, Kurapika gave Gon that awkward half-hug of his.

“Been awhile since we’ve seen ya bud!” Leorio messed up Gon’s hair, “Pika and I missed you.”

“Leorio, it’s only been six days.” Kurapika said.

Leorio gestured to the police strolling around the corner, “But I’ve been worried, police watching over Gon like this and the threat of a stalker? Hell no would I leave Gon all by himself.”

“Gon isn’t alone, he has Mito and Kite.” He gazed off in the distance, “But I was worried too.”

Gon waved his hand in front of his friends’ eyes, “Helloooo, I’m right here?”

Kurapika and Leorio looked at each other and Kurapika looked awkwardly away as Leorio laughed. Gon then led the two into the house, Mito stood at the front door, disappointed that Gon had left the house without her or Kite. Leorio nodded at her though and Mito smiled, Kurapika bowed. Kite greeted the duo and Alluka ran up excitedly, saying hello.

“Who’re you kiddo?” Leorio shook Alluka’s hand.

“My name is Alluka!” Then she held out both her hands, “Give me some money.”

Leorio was taken aback and at just that moment, Killua ran in.

“Shit!” He exclaimed, grabbing at Alluka’s arms, “Sorry Mister, but you’ll have to at least give her a dollar.”

Leorio raised his eyebrow, “And why should I?”

“Uhh, trust me,” Killua said, “It’s the best for all of us. You’ll need to do everything she asks.”

As Leorio pulled a dollar bill out of his wallet, Kurapika cocked his head, “But we don’t even know you guys.”

Killua patted Alluka’s head, his eyes going dark, “Alluka isn’t normal and neither is Nanika, it’s best if you do what she asks…” A smirk appeared on his lips, “Unless you want something bad to happen.”

Leorio shivered and quickly handed Alluka the cash, to which she grinned and thanked him. Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and motioned for the other two to follow him into his room. When they entered, Leorio fell into Gon’s rolling chair, it spun a little under his weight. Kurapika leaned against the doorframe, fidgeting with his red jeweled earring. Killua flopped onto Gon’s bed, arms behind his head and a loud yawn escaping him. Finally, Gon sat down on his bed beside Killua.

“So…” Leorio finally said, leaning upwards in the chair and almost falling, “What’s up?”

Gon looked at his silver haired friend who was staring intensely at a tiny robot in his hands, “Is it okay if I tell them?”

Killua shrugged, “I don’t care.”

Gon smiled and turned his attention to Kurapika and Leorio, kicking his legs back and forth, “You see, Killua,” He pointed to the boy on the bed, “And Alluka, the one who made the demands, are a part of the Zoldyck family.”

Kurapika didn’t react much to things, but this time you could see his body tense and his eyes almost turn scarlet under his contacts. Leorio’s face fell and he stumbled out of the chair and towards Gon’s back wall, fear clear in his small eyes.

Killua sat up quickly, causing a chain reaction of flinching from the older boys, “Chill out, I’m not here to kill you. Just staying here till me and Alluka have a safe place to stay.”

Kurapika bowed his head in respect -- or fear, it was hard to tell, “Nice to meet you Killua, it is very interesting to meet a professional assassin, you’re so young!”

Killua tossed his chocolate robot at Gon, making the black haired boy laugh and toss it back. When Killua caught it, he said, “Stop with the formalities, I’m just a normal kid.”

The older boys made eye contact, sweat appearing on their skin. But they calmed when Gon reassured them, several times, that Killua was a friend and that they were safe. However, Gon felt as if he were lying, for the real reason he had invited them was much more scary, scarier than having an ex-assassin in your house.

Gon took a deep breath and finally said, “Listen, the reason we told you is because Killua’s older brother, Illumi, is trying to take him back. That’s why the police are here.”

The feeling of foreboding filled the room once more and weighed on the moods of everyone, the air seemed to become colder. Gon explained the rest of the situation, including the Alluka and Nanika scene which seemed to make Leorio panic because he did  _ not  _ want to mess up and die. Gon informed him everything would be okay, as long as he could tell what was a demand or not.

To which Leorio replied, “Hey! I’m not stupid!”

Killua pointed at Leorio, “Nanika’s wording can be weird at times.”

“Trust me kid, all is gonna be okay for me.” Leorio said.

Killua shrugged.

The Kurapika said, “Hey Gon, how about I bring an RV that I have and me and Leorio can live in it in the driveway? If it makes you feel any safer.”

At the same time, Gon and Killua spoke.

“That would be awesome Kurapika!” Gon exclaimed.

“Nah, it’ll be alright.” Killua said.

The boys looked at each other and started up a small argument, smacking at each other a little. Kurapika laughed and Leorio smiled, Killua really was a good kid and the boys were getting along and that’s what mattered. Later in the day, Kurapika’s RV was parked in the front yard and both Gon and Killua felt a little bit safer.


End file.
